


As All Things Should Be

by fangirlingingeneralidk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingingeneralidk/pseuds/fangirlingingeneralidk
Summary: Tony has something to tell Peter. Just 100% fluff, honestly.





	As All Things Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a fluff challenge in an irondad discord server, so it really does not have any angst at all. Unusual for me, I know. Let me know what you think!

Tony wasn’t sure why he was planning to tell Peter in person, but somehow he couldn’t imagine leaving him out of this. He should hear it from Tony. Not the tabloids.

“Alright, kid’ll be here any minute, what are you gonna say?” he mumbled, pacing across the room. He ran his hand through his hair. What was he doing?

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony jumped and turned around. “Jeez, kid, you ever hear of a door?”

Peter had the good sense to look slightly ashamed. “Sorry. The window was open and I figured, hey, easier than going around. I’m sorry, I-”

“Hey, no, it’s fine,” Tony said, willing his heartbeat to calm. “Hm. You know why I asked you here?”

Peter shrugged, excited but trying not to show it. Tony saw through him easily. The kid was practically bouncing in place.

He drew in a breath. How to begin? “Pepper and I are engaged,” he blurted, and then he was beaming, and Peter started laughing.

“Mr. Stark, that’s- that’s amazing, congratulations!” he said, and before either of them realized what was happening they were suddenly hugging one another. Neither of them knew who had leaned in first. Neither was willing to be first to let go.

Tony clutched this kid, his kid, his Peter to his chest. He buried his face in curls, still damp from a recent shower and smelling of shampoo, and wished he could bottle this feeling.

“So I’ll have three moms now,” Peter said into Tony’s shirt.

“What?” Tony wondered if he’d heard wrong.

“I mean,” Peter stammered, stiffening a little in his arms, “you’re like my third dad, right? So it’s only fair to have another mom. To- to balance it out. You and Dad and Uncle Ben, and May and Pepper and Mom.”

Tony refused to cry. He wasn’t crying. No, he wasn’t.

“Are you okay?” Peter’s voice was shaky, and Tony realized both of them were crying. He would have been worried if not for the enormous matching grins on their faces.

“Yeah, Peter, I’m great.” Tony couldn’t remember ever feeling happier. “I’m super.”


End file.
